


Kingdom Hearts: Captain's Shadow

by BiconTheo



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Game: Kingdom Hearts II, Game: Kingdom Hearts III, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts), Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Pre-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiconTheo/pseuds/BiconTheo
Summary: After a fatal hit to the head from a flying rock, Goofy's nobody is turned to the darkness and serves the Real Organization XIII as their own reconnaissance operative, looking to spy on Sora from the shadows and look out for other possible members in the other worlds before the fight between the 7 guardians of light and the 13 darknesses.
Kudos: 1





	Kingdom Hearts: Captain's Shadow

(Preface, takes place during KH2)

After mourning over the loss of their dear friend Goofy, who just saved the King's life from being hit by the same rock that took his life, Sora, Donald, and King Mickey go out to fight the remaining heartless near Hollow Bastion in an attempt to avenge their fallen comrade. A mistake that shall cost them come the final battle between light and darkness. Shortly after their departure, a portal of darkness arises from the ground, and two unknown figures in black hoods emerge. Upon their arrival, one quickly raises their hand to stop the time around them, their portal collapsing from behind them.

"It seems Xemnas was right.. You are able to possess his nobody, correct?" The shorter man with the young yet cold voice asked his counterpart. "Indeed. Any second now his form shall separate into his heartless and nobody, where I shall possess said nobody and imbue it with my darkness, until he is an extension of myself." The taller, deeper voiced man said walking past his younger partner. As he approaches Goofy, the body before him turns into light, sparkles start to fly off the form, until Goofy lays there, absent of any light or darkness within him. Before he awakens, the taller man reaches his hand out, flowing his inner darkness towards Goofy's body. The darkness continues to flow until a dark aura glows from the body, the darkness within said body being as powerful as they were. The tall man lowers his arm and stops the flow of darkness. "Rise."

Goofy, now filled with a darkness, eyes shut, heeds the order and weakly rises to stand in front of the man. He opens his eyes to look to the two men before him, revealing that they now feature yellow iris'. "W-where am I? Who are you two? Who- who am I?" The now corrupted nobody asks. 

"You are a nobody. An empty inexistent shell, void of emotion, of the person you once were." Answers the young man from behind, who approaches Goofy and joins his partners' side. "The power he just gave you saved you from death. You now inhabit this new form, one that is far more powerful than the one prior." A confused look crosses Goofy's face. "You two saved me?"

"All shall be explained when you return with us." The taller figure said, leading his hand towards a new portal. "Wait, wait, wait. I still don't know who you two are?!" Goofy asks in frustration, still confused. The two cloaked figures look at each other before looking back at Goofy, both pulling their hoods back. "I am Ansem, and this is Xehanort." Ansem introduced. Goofy looks at the two figures before them, both of them feeling somewhat familiar, but he dismisses the thought. "But I thought- I was-" Goofy speaks before Young Xehanort interrupts him. "Who you were does not matter now, it is who you will become that is important." Ansem stops Xehanort before he says more than he should, turning back to Goofy. "Come with us, and you will find the answers you seek." Goofy looks down and ponders, though his mind says that he isn't sure of this proposition, the darkness within him influences him to accept. He looked back to the two and nodded quietly. The three then walk through the portal, leaving the battle field behind, the dark portal fades and time continues on near Hollow Bastion.

*** (Takes place between DDD and 3)

A dark portal opens near the center of the podium at The Round Room, within the modern day Castle That Never Was. Ansem, Young Xehanort, and the newly converted nobody of Goofy exit through it. The portal closes behind them as the other members, most of them hidden behind their hoods, stare down at the three of them. "We have created a new member to join within our ranks as a reserve, a nobody of one of Sora's friends, one who has embraced the powers gifted to him by Ansem to use for our needs." Young Xehanort introduces. 

"A Nobody?" says one of the hooded figures, his voice deeper than Ansem's. He goes to float down towards the nobody, Ansem and Young Xehanort teleporting to their seats before his arrival. Once the figure lands before Goofy, the two stare at each other for a moment before he pulls his hood back. "I am Xemnas, a nobody just like yourself, and a few of your new co-members here." Goofy scratches his head. "Xemnas?" he questions in response, still confused. "Yes. We believe you could be a very valuable asset to us." He continues before being interrupted by another hooded member. "Useful? What use could we have for Sora's dumb friend?" asks the hooded girl wit a snarky attitude. "I'd be willing to see what he's capable of." responds another cloaked member who's playing with a card in his hand. "What even was his name again? Gooby? Goofboy?-" asks another in a sarcastic yet laid-back tone.

"What his name was is irrelevant. It is who he is, or who he will become, that matters." Xemnas says, getting the conversation and introduction back on track. "Then, who am I?" Goofy asked. Xemnas waved his hand and Goofy's name was revealed in large letters of light before him. The letters started to spin around Goofy, faster and faster. "You are a powerful nobody, one who is filled with darkness like us, but is without a purpose. We can give you a purpose..." Once he finishes speaking, he stops his hand before Goofy, the letters stopping with a giant X in front of Xemnas' hand. The letters spells out the nobody's new name.

"...Xygoof."

The name had a dark yet pleasing sound to Xygoof. Xemnas lowered his hand. "Welcome, to-"

"Organization XIII." Xemnas, who had just been interrupted, and Xygoof look up to the highest seat, to the voice from the old man that interrupted him. He gestures his hand for Xemnas to return to his seat, which he does. "Organization XIII?" Xygoof asks the old man. "Your new home." the old man responds. "I am Master Xehanort, the leader of this organization." he introduces himself. "But I thought.. he was Xehanort?" Goofy questions, pointing up to the younger Xehanort. "All shall be explained to you in due time. For now though, you are in need of new garments.. Xigbar." Xehanort says looking over to the hooded member who forgot Xygoof's original name. "I entrust that you will be able to equip our newest member with the correct attire, as well as answering any further questions he may have about his new form, powers, our organization, any anything else he may inquire?" The laid-back figure looks up to Xehanort.

"You can count on me boss." Xigbar teleports down to Xygoof, quickly appearing behind him, pulling his hood down and staring at the new member with his one eye and a smirk. "Ready to get all set up newbie?" he asks Xygoof, who turns around quickly in surprise, looking deep into the somewhat untrustworthy eye, before nodding. A portal opens behind Xigbar, Xygoof trails behind him as they walk through it. As the portal fades from the center of the room, a grin crosses Master Xehanort's face after they left.

"He carries a great darkness within him, he shall be a very powerful pawn indeed."


End file.
